


Winter Morning

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the times of Gunpla Academy, winter approaches, and Allan & Julian solve a little mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Morning

"Morning, Julian," Allan called as he spotted the man across the corridor. Julian was carrying a laundry bag, just like Allan himself, which made it obvious they were both heading the same way. "Pretty cold this morning, isn't it?" He continued. "Looks like winter is kicking in."

Julian nodded in agreement. "Good morning. And that it is," he replied. "You kind of get used to it after living in these dorms for a couple of years, but you know." He laughed a little as they walked on. "I don't think the Japanese have any idea how to do proper insulation. It gets damn cold here during the winter, and it's just about to hit the colder months. You'd think we'd be used to chilly back home." He shook his head and smiled. "But if you're cold now, prepare yourself, because it's just going to get worse around here."

"I'll take your word on it," Allan said with a chuckle. "Oh, well, nothing that warm pajamas don't take care of! Too bad I can't actually find mine," he lamented. "I have these really comfy warm ones, but they must've gotten lost in the laundry or something."

"Hmm?" Julian gave him a curious look. "Really," he wondered as they both stopped to drop off their laundry. "That's odd. In all my time having my laundry done here, they've never lost anything. Although now that you brought it up," he added with a thoughtful look on his face. "Speaking of pajamas. I lost some of mine a few weeks back, but I think I might've just misplaced them, or..." He leaned closer and flashed a grin. "Maybe I forgot them in Tatsuya's room."

It wasn't like Allan didn't know what he meant by that, and he returned the grin. "Who knows, you might've. You did show up the other week when we were..." Allan caught himself and went quiet as another couple of students showed up to bring in their laundry. There was actually a somewhat low chance of anyone overhearing anything; with Allan and Julian being both British, they tended to switch to speaking English among themselves, and not everyone in the Gunpla Academy spoke it. Either way, what the two of them were doing with Tatsuya wasn't something they wanted anyone to know about.

"Ah, heh. You know what," Allan continued as the they quickly dodged back into the corridor. "If you think that might be the case, why don't we just ask Tatsuya?"

"I guess we could. I do wonder if he's up yet," Julian mused as they headed towards Tatsuya's room. "Tatsuya's quite the model student, but if you haven't noticed he gets lazy if there isn't an early morning class. Maybe he should stop staying up so late... Or keeping _us_ up late for that matter." Allan chuckled and nodded, and Julian grinned again. "Although with the morning being this cold, I bet he's hiding under a pile of blankets and won't move until Yana kicks him up."

They passed through a couple of corridors around the Gunpla Academy dorms and made it to Tatsuya's room soon enough. Julian stepped closer and knocked on the door. "Good morning, Tatsuya!" He called. "Are you up yet?"

A moment passed in silence, but right before Julian raised his hand to knock again and was about to repeat his question, there was the sound of something reasonably large but soft - a pillow, the two standing outside guessed - hitting the door. "Not getting up," Tatsuya's muffled and rather sleepy voice responded from somewhere deeper in the room. "It's too cold!"

"You were right about him hiding under the blankets," Allan said in an amused tone as he knocked on the door in turn. "Come on, Tatsuya!" He addressed the boy in a louder voice. "You have to get up sometime." There was no reply, and he looked at Julian who just shrugged. "Fine then, we're going to go get breakfast without you," Allan threatened. "And we're telling Yana you're still in bed!"

Now they could hear low grumbling from the room, and a moment later Tatsuya opened the door. "No, please don't tell Yana," he pleaded, appearing to be a lot more awake all of a sudden. "But it really is too cold." It was too bad for him that at that point neither Allan nor Julian were actually paying any attention to his complaints, as they were busier staring at what Tatsuya was wearing. Pajamas it certainly was, and these pajamas were quite the sight.

For one, they were completely mismatched, with the shirt being light brown with a checkered pattern, and meanwhile the pants were blue and had small yellow birds printed on them. Not only that, the shirt was way too large for Tatsuya's slender frame, and even the pants were definitely a size too big, only staying up because Tatsuya had tied the string that held them up pretty tight. "First they want me to get up then they just stare," he groaned. "Fine, I'll get dressed."

"Nice pajamas," Allan, the first to recover out of the two of them, cheerfully commented.

Tatsuya moved to pick up his clothes but stopped to look at the two of them. "Oh, these?" he said, raising his hand. He had actually folded the sleeves a little, but the fabric was still hanging loosely. "Will you close the door already, the cold air is getting in?" Julian and Allan stepped inside the room, and Allan closed the door behind them. They both gave Tatsuya a very unimpressed look, and the boy grinned innocently. "What? I was going to return them, I swear! It's just that they're so warm and comfy."

Julian shot a glance at Allan. "I think we just solved the mystery of the missing pajamas."

"So we did," Allan agreed. Tatsuya just shrugged and gave them his best cute look.

"That does it," Julian said as he looked at Tatsuya, then at Allan. "Let's get ours back."

  
**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> And so they got their pajamas back! A few bits of them at least, since Tatsuya still has Allan's shirt and Julian's pants hidden somewhere.


End file.
